Gin's Story
by SilentStorm88
Summary: Gin's changed. 'nough said. Ginny's attracted to a certain blonde god. Draco's attracted to a certain firey redhead. I wonder what'll happen next. On hiatus.
1. it begins

I don't own anything, so don't sue and please review. I hope this comes out right, it's been flying around in my head for a while.  
  
"speakiing" 'thinking' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
I woke up crying this morning. I have no idea why, maybe I'll figues it out later. I glance over at my clock and realized I was late!! I hurry out of bed and start scrambling into some close.  
"Hurry up dear, it's almost time to get going," my mother said."I'm coming mom."I said quickly, "I'll be down in a minute." "Alright but speed it up. Ron, Harry, and Hermione have been down for a few hours." Of course, she just had to compare me to the damn golden trio! I can't stand them! I looked at what I was wearing and said fuck this, grabbed my wand and transfigured my outfit to something more "fitting". Looking at my short leather skirt, my tight green tank, and then tranfigured my robes into a dragon-hide duster. I decided I'd do my make-up in I guess you could say "goth fashion." You know black lipstick, dark eyeshadow, pale blush. I finished by pitting on a pair of sneakers and transfiguring them into knee- high dragon-leather boots. Now that I was ready I went downstairs just in time to see Harry wisked off in the fireplace. I jumped in before my mom had a chance to say anything. When I landed I felt something weird and with pretty good reason to. I was on top of Harry, I guess he didn't have a chance to get up yet.  
"Harry do me a favor, ok?" I said. "sure Gin what do you need?" "When my mom comes out, tell her I'll meet her in the bookshop at three. Bye." At this point I was almost out the door when Ron spotted me. "What the hell are you wearing? You don't own anything like that." I just ignored him and headed down the alley. 'This is boring. Where can I go for a little fun?' That's when I saw it, Knockturn Alley. "This looks like a bit of fun. Maybe I'll see something I want and have fun, "Gina style."' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nobody's POV  
from here you can see a vivacious red head entering the alley and being watched by a certain blonde god. (A/N do you know who this guy is? It is pretty obvious, isn't it? Oh well, on with the story.) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
'What on earth is the little weasle doing here? She should be tagging after the idoitic trio. Maybe I should make sure she gets into trouble.' "Weasly." I can see her sholders stiffen, obviously she knew who it was, "Lost, are you? You do realize that Potter will miss his fanclub, don't you?" I can't believe what she did next. She turned around and said, "Oh, it's just you Malfoy, I thought it was someone worth my time." With that she turned into the tatoo shop of all places. Of course I had to follow her in. I needed to see why the littlest weasle had finally discovered her backbone. I heard her tell the artist she needed a tatoo and a job. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N sorry about the cliffhanger, but i'm out of time for today. thanks for reading my story, and i hope you will continue to do so. 


	2. staring at pain

Disclaimer: hey people like everyone else I don't own anything. Well, I do own a nickel, but that's it. This chapter is longer that the first. At least I think it is. The next one will be out soon. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Gin's Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gin's POV  
  
Ok, the guy behind the counter looks nice, if you go for the biker guy with an attitude thing. "What kind of tattoo do you want? I do all kinds. We'll see about the job after I see how you can handle the pain of one, sound good?" the guy behind the counter said. "Come around back and well get to work." "I'm not sure what I want yet. Can I browse for a bit?" I say as I walk to the back of the room where there are a lot of drawings posted on the walls.  
  
"Of course, I'll start getting ready. Let me know if you find what you're looking for." "There it is, that's what I want," I said pointing to a black dagger with a black rose in the hilt. "It's perfect." "Ok, where do you want it?" "Where do you think I should put it?" "Well, since this'll be your first one I suggest either the back shoulder or the small of your back. Those sound good?" "Perfect, I'll take it on my small of my back. Just wondering, how much is this going to hurt? I'd like to prepare myself." "It depends if you want it dead center or slightly to the side. If you want it over your spine it'll hurt more than off to the side." "Well I guess that settles it. Dead center please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I don't believe it. Did the little weasel just ask for more pain? I have to check this out. (A/N let's just pretend for that the tattoo artist's name is JW I have no idea why I picked those initials, I just did. Now back to your regular broadcast.)  
"Hey JW see you have a client. It's bout time. What time you want me to start tonight?" as I said this I saw her give J.W. a look.  
"You work here?" she asked. She turned to JW "I'm letting you know right now, he is not touching me with a needle."  
JW started laughing, "Don't worry, he won't shine 'til six. Tonight." He directed the last part to me.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gin's POV  
  
"Ok little lady, let's get you set up. I need you to straddle the chair and lift up the back of your shirt and loosen your bottom so you can get your tattoo." I do as he says and see Draco once again starting at me.  
"Do you have a problem, or do you just like seeing girls get tattoos?" I ask him with a smirk that could rival his own.  
"No, I'm just trying to figure out when you decided to start standing up to me?"  
"Well, that shouldn't be too hard; it was about twenty minutes ago."  
"Are you gonna stay and watch the master Draco, or are you gonna help out?" With that I saw J.W. come tword me with the needle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Sorry, I left y'all on a cliffhanger, but I have to go. One of my favorite shows is about to come on, and I haven't seen the last episode. Gotta run. Oh, and thank the people who were nice enough to review. The rest of you thank you for reading and try to review next time. Thanks again. Storm. 


	3. deal with the dragon man

Gin's story Chapter 3 "talking" 'thinking' scene/time change POV (point of view change) (a/n sorry for the long wait everyone. my comp wasn't working right. here's the next chapter. read and review.)  
  
An hour later.  
  
Gin's POV  
  
"Ok little lady, you're all set. I think it looks great." JW said while giving me a mirror so I could see my back. "Now you might be a little sore for a few days. I'm impressed. You didn't even flinch. If you can draw with a steady hand as well as you go through pain, you're hired."  
"Thanks. Trust me I can do it. Can I show you on your other employee?" I said with a coy smile.  
"Sure, I'd like to see that."  
Unfortunatly Malfo had other plans. "Who said I wanted another tattoo? I don't want to be her play thing."(A/N. He can be mine. And also can anyone guess where his first tattoo is? I'll tell y'all later, but not now. One more thing. I am from the United States. The south to be exact, that's where the "y'all" comes from. Just in case if Anyone was wondering.) "You honestly think I'm going to let some litttle weaslette put a tattoo on me, you're crazy!!"  
"If you don't let her put one on you, you'll be fired. Do you want that?" JW said.  
"Ok, on two conditions."  
"What would they be, oh mighty dragond man?" I said.  
"One, I get to pick what goes where."  
'That sounds about right. I wonder what else he'll pick.' "What's the other one?"  
"Two, I get to put one on you. Same rules applied"  
"Deal."  
"You sure about this, Gin. I mean you just had one put in a painful place. Sure you don't want to wait.?"  
'I have to do this. I need this job, so what if my back is killing me. I'll get over it.' "I'm sure. Can I go first?"  
"Of course."  
"Ok dragon man. What do you want?" I said mockingly.  
"Easy. Dragon on my back shoulder. Think you can handle it?"  
"Like you said. Easy. Ok, take off your shirt, sit down, and relax." 'Damn he's a HWB' (A/N HWB= Hottie With a Body. I don't know how long this type of tattoo takes to do, but I'll say an hour.) An Hour Later  
"Ok, dragon man, you're all done." 'That was easier than I thought. Why does he have to be so fine. Damn it, stop thinking like this Gin. You can't start liking him. It's not right. Oh who cares, I need a new crush anyway.'  
"That's pretty good, little lady, you got the job." JW said.  
"Thanks."  
"What do you think dragon man?" I said handing him the mirror. Draco POV 'Damn that actually looks good. I don't believe it. But it felt even better. That hardly hurt at all. I like the way she handeled my back like that.' "Looks good. Time for yours."  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
(A/N Sorry y'all I have to leave this as a cliffy. I need to go, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one took. Bye y'all.)  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, If you like what's happening, Please review. 


	4. ThunderCat

Gin's story

Chapter 4

"talking"

'thinking'

scene/time change

**POV** (point of view change)

**( A/N : Here's another chapter, I'm getting on the ball now. {sort of} School's about to startagain, and I have nothing better to do, so I thought to myself, what could I do, and this was the answer. )**

**Gin's POV**

"Hold on a sec. Let me see what they have first." I replied. 'Ok, Gin, you can do this. Just relax. Oh, I don't see anything that particurally call's out "HERE I AM, YOU WANT ME." Wait a minute. Perfect. You always knew your name was slightly a bit different, let'swork with what we have, shall we.' **(A/N I know Ginny's name is Ginerva Weasly, but I don't know her middle name, so I'm going to give her mine. So from now on in the story she will be, Ginerva Storm Weasley. Her nick-names will include. Weaslette, Stormie, Gin, and Thunder. I will not call her _Ginny_ because I think it sounds like a three-year-old name.)**

"Do youi see what you want or not?" Dragon Man said.

"Actually, I found something perfect. You see that storm cloud with the lightning bolts? Well, that's what I want. Think you can handle it?" I said giving him back his own smirk.

"Trying to be like Saint Potter, are you."

"Hell no! Do you really think I would degrade myself like that? It just so happens that my middle name is Storm, you idoit."

"Ok Thunder, no need to get snippy."

"Thunder?"

"Well, you call me Dragon-Man. Why not? Where do you want your second tattoo?" He said quietly.

"Where do you think it should go?" I said slightly seductively. 'Man, Draco's getting confused. Draco? Where did that come from? Oh well. I'll figure it out later.'

**Draco's POV**

"How 'bout your hip, so your back won't be too sore." 'Did I just say something caring about the ThunderCat? Damn, when did she get so hot? Stay focused Draco. Don't let her get to you.'

"Sounds good to me. What about you JW? What do you think?"

"Sounds real good to me Thunder-Girl. First, I'd like you to fill out this form though. Just so we can have it on record that you work here."

'I knew JW would pull this. He's just giving her a little extra time to prepere herself.'

"That fine. It'll just take me a minute." Thunder said.

"Just hurry it up allready. I have other things to do."

"There, all done."

"Great, now pull down your skirt on one side, and lets get to work."

End of Chapter Four

**(A/N Sorry, I have to leave yall on a little cliffy, and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, but I don't remember them all of the top of my head, but they will be listed sooner or later. I have a question. What on earth is a betta reader, and where can I get one? I'll try to post the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading everyone, and ciao for now.)**


End file.
